


Thunderstorms show peoples true colors.

by bookwars



Category: Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders VPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Many people think that dreams helps us see the truth it what we are actually feeling.





	Thunderstorms show peoples true colors.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has the beginning stages of a panic attack along anxiety attack.

Thunder shook the entire apartment. Virgil tried to ignore it but, the incoming storm was causing all the sides to be a little scared. None were fans of thunder storms. The only one not in the apartment was Logan. He had run out to get some more food because everyone one else would take longer. He usually would've been back by now but may have

Suddenly, Virgil noticed that Patton seemed out of it. His eyes were glazed over and breathing seemed to stop.Virgil motioned for Roman to call Logan as he felt that he would be best at calming Pat down, and to see how far he was. 

" _Hey, Patton.It's okay. I'm going to sit in front of you ok?_ " Virgil said. He lead him through the trick he knew that both Logan and Roman would use with him. He distancly heard Roman say that Patton was here. So, he got out of the way so Logan could take over.  

" _I'm here , I'm here. Its okay Pat_." Logan said, crouching before him. Patton pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Virgil and Roman gave them some privacy by putting away the grocery's. They all helped the oldest into his bed. Logan turned to them and said

" _I'll keep an eye on him. You guys head to bed_ "

" _You sure?_ "

" _Yes, the more people will might over well em him_ "

" _True, then see you in the morning._ " They left the room while Logan stayed behind to keep an eye on his boyfriend. The pair walked in silence back to Vrigil's room. Roman was sad that their short walk was over. Sensing that Roman was still scared after Patton's panic attack, Virgil decided to something that he never did before: he asked someone to stay.

" _Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?"_ Roman nodded his head yes before climbing into Virgil's bed. Since it was different than Virgil's actual room room , Roman didn't have to be worry about becoming more anxious. They put on _Nightmare Before Christmas,_ which was the middle ground for them both. As the movie finished, they both realized that Roman was laying his head on Virgil's shoulder. Neither wanted him to move.

" _Do you want to watch another?_ "

" _I can't. I have to get up early tomorrow to work on some stuff for a client._ " Truth was Roman didn't want to accidentally fall asleep on Virgil . 

"Its ok! If you need me, I'll be here and up for a few more hours". Virgil said as he took out his headphones.

Roman left Anxiety's bedroom with  his heart pleading for him to stay.  

* * *

_The storm ripped through his hair as he fought through the nightmarish forest. Roman fought through every vile creature; he had to protect the castle. He had to save everyone; he just had to. Lighting struck the tree next to him, barely rolling out of the way in. He saw a dragon in the distance, starting at it at full speed. He came a upon Logan and Patton saving each other. He helped them escape. Then a horrifying thought happened: where was Virgil. He looked around trying to find his best friend. He couldn't find him. Then, he saw him.  He was fighting the dragon trying to defeat it. He tried to scream his name_ _The dragon breathed fire killing Virgil._

Roman woke up with a scream in his throat. It was just a nightmare he repeated over and over again. He fell asleep only for the nightmare to happen again. He tried to go back to asleep again when a horrify thought pressed his head : what if the dream was telling him that Virgil was dead?

He rushed to check on his friend.

* * *

Virgil was still awake when Roman barreled into his room. The unknown hero never saw his sunshine this frighten before. He looked like his world had been ripped out from under him. He seemed to be searching for something . His eyes landed on Virgil, so shaken that Anxiety's own heart broke. Virgil got out of bed and met Roman half way, before pulling him into his arms . Tears fell from his eyes as the other whispered _its_ _ok, its ok_ over and over again. Virgil was able to get them both into his bed, pulling his sunshine to his chest. Slowly,  the tear filled man was able to calm down.

" _Thank you_ ".

" _No problem sunshine. Any for my love_ " Records screeched as they realized what he  said. Roman turned to the man, and thought _duck it_ before crushing his lips onto his best friend. Thoughts that ranged through his mind that weren't censored words . They slowly kissed until they had to come up for air. Roman thought for a second  that Vrigil was going to kick him out of his bed and say they were moving to fast. As if reading his mind:

" _You can stay here tonight if you like. I don't mind if you drool on me"_

"Good , cause I probably will" Roman said before snuggling closer to his new boyfriend.Soon, both were asleep clinging to each other as if nothing else mattered in the world. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
